gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BAWSAQ Job
BAWSAQ Job is a heist in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf self-given by Tristan Kirby. Mission Loud Option Tristan goes over the plan with the Heist Crew and after discussing the objective they get into the Terrorbyte with the manager. Leigh tells him that he won't stay silent often the heist and they'll after pay him to keep his silence. After arriving at the office; Tristan asks the driver to get some vehicles for them to use for the escape while getting the hacker to remain in the Terrorbyte until he and the Gunners subdue the hostages. Tristan and the gunners burst through the door and take down the security while ordering the hostages onto the ground. Using the manager's and hacker's guidance; Tristan goes over to the mainframe and begins transferring the shares to Isaac after hacking the mainframe and taking down the firewall while the gunners control the ground and the hacker enters to continues the transfer as the police and NOOSE arrive to apprehend them. After the transfer is complete; the Terrorbyte is destroyed by police killing Leigh Livingston and forcing the hacker to accompany Tristan in the escape vehicles (gauntlet if a good driver is chosen; Sentinel XS if a bad driver is chosen). They escape from the cops following the driver and arrive at a lock up in Heartworks Ridge. Inside Job Option Tristan places a explosive vest under Leigh's suit and tells him that he will close the office down to allow them to move without having to deal with the hostages. They get in the Terrorbyte and drive off to the office. After arriving at the office; Tristan asks the drivers to get vehicles while the getting the gunner to accompany him and the manager while the hacker waits for the clients to leave the office. Tristan, the gunner, and manager move through the office as he tells security that they closing early and asks them to guide the clients out of building while he leads Tristan and the gunner to his office. After being notified of the last client leaving; they head to the mainframe and have the hacker transfer the shares. As they transfer continues; Open/Close Bikers and Gruppe Sechs member arrive and proceed to try and attack the heist crew. BAWSAQ Security retaliate in confusion against the Bikers and Gruppe Sechs while Tristan and the Gunner join the fight. A biker shoots Leigh in the shoulder after the transfer is complete causing the vest to explode and BAWSAQ security turn on Tristan as they make their escape in the getaway vehicles as Tristan destroys the Terrorbyte. After escaping Gruppe Sechs and the Bikers they are able to make their way to Heartworks Ridge and proceed to leave the area. Gameplay Loud Option *Get in the Terrorbyte. *Go to the BAWSAQ Office. *Eliminate the BAWSAQ Security. *Hack the Mainframe. *Remove the Firewall *Begin the transfer. *Prevent the police and NOOSE Operative form interrupting the transfer. *Get to the getaway driver. *Follow the driver and lose the heat. *Go to the rendezvous point in Heartworks Ridge. Inside Job Option *Get in the Terrorbyte. *Go to the BAWSAQ Office. *Lead Livingston to his office. *Wait for the security to finish closing up. *Lead Livingston. *Wait for hacker to finish the transfer. *Fight off the Bikers and Gruppe Sechs operatives. *Get to the getaway driver. *Destroy the Terrorbyte. *Follow the driver and lose the Bikers and Gruppe Sechs operatives. *Go to the rendezvous point in Heartworks Ridge. Maximum Revenue For the largest possible take; the Inside Job Option is the better option. Maximum gross take: $9'617'890 Isaac De Volta's take: -$5'000'000 Hank's cut (14%): -$646'505 Crew cut (24%): -$1'108'294 Tristan's cut (62$): $2'863'099 Tristan will receive his cut after Disavowed. Outcome Tristan will only receive the heist outfit worn in this mission as Tristan's cut will be wired after Disavowed while Vintage and Visiting Hours is unlocked. As a result of this mission many businesses including Pizza This, BlueTech, and Francesca's will be inaccessible as they'll be closed. Weazel News will also be affected and a new anchor and reporter will be heard over radio. Category:Missions